


Two Stans and a Stacy

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polly Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Once upon a time there was two twins; Stanley and Stanford Pines. Stanley was more of a social butterfly while Stanford was more of a shut in. One day the Stanley decided it was time for his brother to have a friend; and he knew the perfect person. This is a AU where Stacy Monroe was introduced to the world of the Pines Twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've been doing to interject my own original character into the world of Gravity Falls. I'll be trying to touch on every aspect of the show in some way. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

"Go talk to her Sixer,"

Those were the words filling Stanford Pine's head as he stood by the door of their fifth period. His brother had been on him about trying to branch out and meet someone that had similar interests to him. He had heard many things about Stacy Monroe. Most of it from Stanley who heard it from Carla. Taking a deep breath he walked to her desk as she was putting her books away.

Can I ask you something Stacy?"

Stacy looked up from her books to see Stanford Pines; seeing a sly Stanley sneaking up behind his twin. She had been going to school with them for quite some time. Enjoying the bits and pieces she'd get to know of them through others she didn't mind at all speaking to them. It was interesting to her to see such a size difference in them.

"Yes Stanford?"

"I was wondering what your score was on that English test"

"It was only a eighty five," Stacy said with a bright smile. She was always smiling and seemed like a very happy girl no matter what. Knowing that people around her would need some light in their lives prevented her from showing off any negativity.

"What point dexter is trying to say is we could use some extra help with studying for the next test," A bold Stanley said as he pat his brother on his shoulder. You could tell who the more sociable was of the two of them. Seeing Stanley around he seemed to get on with everyone other than Crampelter. Then again not many people genuinely got along with him.

"Of course! I'll help wherever I can."

Stacy was oblivious. She thought that the twins genuinely needed help with their homework. Not having any idea that there was something else going on between the twins. Her smile widened as she finished putting her books in her light leather bag.

"English is one of my passions. I'm willing to help wherever I can. Did you wish to stop at the library after school?"

Stacy didn't understand why Stanley was chuckling. What she didn't know was that he had other intentions for their "study session" for his twin. He couldn't believe how truly oblivious she was. Not too many girls were as innocent as her. Stanley thought as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. They had worked on a few projects together in classes over the years and he liked her positive attitude. It was unlike most people and that was just what Stanford needed. Having Carla he felt bad that his brother didn't even have so much as a friend outside of him.

"How about you come over to the house? Ma wouldn't mind some company as long as we get some extra help."

Stanford punched his brother's shoulder. He knew that Stanley was going to just run off with Carla and leave him alone with this girl. He gave his brother a scowl as if to ask "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get you some help there Sixer."

"Stanley..."

Stacy coughed just loud enough for them to hear her. Though she did find their odd bickering interesting she did want to eat before her next class. They were like little kids fighting over the little things. Then again they have always had this back and forth they did together. Their shocked expressions met with her bright pearly smile.

"You normally take Carla home right?"

"Yeah...why?"

I wonder why he's so shocked. Stacy thought. It was like someone like her who enjoyed school couldn't have friends; especially not with the popular girls. Shaking her head she slowly rose to her feet.

"Well she's in my biology class. I can follow her to your car if that's okay"

Stacy had been good friends with Carla McCorkle for years. Unlike most people who fit in the "nerdy" category she was sociable. She enjoyed anyone's company as long as they were kind to her. That was why she wanted to better aquatint herself with the Pines twins. From what she heard from Carla about Stanley and what she'd seen of Stanford...they both seemed very nice and would make good friends.

"Sure toots! Carla knows where I parked."

Stanley pats Stanford on the back and walked off to lunch. Stacy looked at the now red Stanford as she rested her hand on his shoulder. She didn't mean to cause such a problem. I hope he doesn't hate me. She thought as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus I caused with your brother. We don't have to study if you don't want to."

"No...No...It's not you. It's Stanley. He seems to think that I need a more developed social life. He says I shouldn't rely on him alone for friendship."

"He's right in a way. We are genetically social creatures."

A soft lyrical giggle released from her lips. Though she knows now Stanley was kind of pushing for them to hang out she wanted to. It had been a while since she had been with likeminded people. And Stanford looked like he had an ample brain for picking.

"So...did you want to skip the pretend studies? Maybe we could play a game or something? I've got all of the versions of dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons. I've got..."

"You really like D&D&More D?" Stanford stammered cutting Stacy off. He was like an excited child when he heard the name of his favorite game. As if her smile couldn't get any wider it did.

"Of course."

"That's great! I haven't played in so long. Stanley says it's too nerdy for him and I don't know any other players."

"Then we should get together and play after school. It'll get your brother off your back and we can have some fun. I just bought the latest edition."

"Sounds great! I'll see you after school then"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A odd car ride to Stacy's house after school.

“That was an interesting lesson”

Stacy said with an exasperated sigh. She hated biology with a passion. It was her least favorite class; and she was horrible at gym. She couldn’t wait till collage where she could study what she wanted to.

“I thought a nerd like you liked the sciences?”

“I am not that kind of nerd Carla. I prefer English to the sciences.”

Stacy said rolling her eyes at her friend. Weaving their way through the crowds of people they made their way out towards the parking lot. Chatting idly as they made their way towards a 1965 El Diablo Convertible; this was Stanley’s baby the Stanmobile. Seeing both twins Stacy smiled as she waved at them. Stan’s smile widened as he saw both Stacy and Carla. He was excited to see that she was interested in spending time with Stanford. 

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow Stacy.”

“Actually Carla I’ve got a game date at the Pine’s house. Speaking of Stanley can we stop by my house? I’ve got to go get our game.”

“Whatever you need toots. I’ll drop you and ol’ sixer off at the house afterwards. I’ve got a date with hot pants over here.” Stanley said as he wrapped his arms around Carla’s waist and pulled her into a loving embrace. Carla giggled as he kissed him for what felt like an eternity.

“Are they always this sickly sweet?” 

Stacy asked looking at the almost appalled Stanford. 

“Yeah…wish they would remember people are in FRONT of them.”

Stanford exaggerated as he looked at his brother. He hated how overly affectionate Stan and Carla were. Were they really that bad? It had to have been Stacy just confirmed it. 

“Okay! Okay! We’re done.”

Stanley said as he opened the door for Carla. Stacy reached for the door as Stanley coughed loudly. Looking at his twin he was trying to have him open the door for her. Stanford’s eyes widened as he caught what his twin was saying. Opening the door he smiled as he helped Stacy get into the car. Carla noticed a now flush Stacy and smiled. She saw was Stanley was trying to do and agreed with it. A giggling Stacy then opened the other door before buckling up. 

“I’m down the street two stop lights. On the second light take a right. Carla knows which house is mine if you need any help.”  
Stacy said as he sat back in silence. Feeling this was one of the few conversations Stanford had with anyone let alone someone from the opposite sex she was trying to come up with a generic conversation. She nervously begins to hum California Dreaming by the Mamas and the Papas.

“Stopped into a church  
I passed along the way  
Well, I got down on my knees  
And I pretend to pray  
You know the preacher like the cold  
He knows I'm gonna stay”

Not noticing how loud she was Stacy continued. Being interrupted by a giggling Stanley and Carla from the front seat her whole body was hot. Her eyes widened as she could feel the red of embarrassment flushing over her whole body. Looking around she forced her gaze out the window hoping Stanford wouldn’t notice how embarrassed she was. She felt like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“I thought you sang beautifuly,”

Stanford leaned towards her and whispered. He didn’t want her to feel embarrassed at all. Her voice was truly lovely after all there was no reason for her to be embarrassed. The heat of his whispered in her ear caused a deep chill to shoot down her spine. Carla noticed and reached back to nudge her.

“Ooooh looks like someone is smitten with you Stanford.”

Carla swatted at Stacy playfully. Stanley had just pulled into the driveway of Stacy’s home. He had barely parked the car before she bolted out from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy tells her father what her plans are for the evening

“Is that you Stacy? You home?”

A deep male voice filled the air as Stacy made her way through the front door. Taking a few deep breaths she made her way into the kitchen seeing her father sitting at the table. He had loosened his tie against his bright white suit shirt and had cracked open a beer. He was only five foot nine but was rather built for his size. 

“For a moment Papa; I’m going to go out with a friend.”

“It’s not that Carla girl is it? Last time you came home from an outing with her with a black eye.”

“I told you papa that was an honest accident. You know we were playing a game at the boardwalk.” Stacy all but glared at her father. Carla wasn’t a bad person though she did always seem to get hurt on their outings.

“And no Papa I’m going out to play Dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons.” 

She jumped hearing a knock at the door. Please don’t be Stanford. She thought to herself as he saw her father rise from the table. Reaching out for his arm she wasn’t quick enough. He made his way to the front door and opened it.

“Hello?”

“Hello sir. My name is Stanford Pines. I’m here to help your daughter gather her things for our game night.” 

Stanford’s voice stammered as his eyes finally looked up and met the man’s. Stacy looked at the two of them with a sinking feeling in her gut.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Stanford it’d be rude to not go and help her.”

Stanley barked as they all got out of the car. She had been in there for longer than they thought it would take. Stanford looked at the others and nodded. 

“You’ve been to the house before Carla why don’t you go help her?” 

“Cause her dad doesn’t like either of us. Every time we go out she ends up hurt in some way.”

“We went down in infamy because of the milk bottle game at the boardwalk.”

Stanley said with a shutter in his tone. He had been trying to win Carla a prize and the baseball bounced off the bottles and hit Stacy in the eye. They had spent the rest of the day trying to get the swelling to go down with no avail. 

“Her father was pissed at both of us for sending her home with a black eye.” 

Stanley said as he rolled his eyes in aggravation. It wasn’t like he hit her on purpose. He thought as he saw his twin take a deep breath and walk to the door. Shaking his head Stanford knocked firmly on the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’re the friend Stacy is going to hang out with?”

Stacy heard the sternness in her father’s tone. She couldn’t tell if this was going to be a problem or not. Walking briskly towards the door she was shocked to see Stanford standing his ground. After coming home with a black eye he wasn’t exactly nice at first glance with anyone she brought home.

“Yes sir. Your daughter offered to play Dungeons, dungeons, and more Dungeons with me this evening. I feel a bit bad that my brother twisted her arm by saying I needed more friends.”  
“All you would’ve had to do is ask. I wanted to be your friend for a while Stanford!” 

Stacy huffed. She didn’t want him to feel like she was only doing this for Stan. Knowing the feeling of having friends because someone asked them to her would never do that to someone else. It didn’t help that past attempts at contact were dismissed behind the vail of school. 

“I just mean that I am attempting to broaden my social circle. And your daughter and I have the same hobbies.”

Stanford corrected himself after hearing Stacy. Though he was still nervous he couldn’t wait to have some fun. He’d been so focused on school maybe Stan was right about needing a break. The rigid stance of Stacy’s dad melted into relaxation as he heard the honesty in Stanford’s voice. He wasn’t like the others she brought around. He thought to himself. He wanted to do nothing more than to spend innocent time with Stacy.

“Okay Stanford Pines. Try to make sure she’s home at a decent hour. Or at lease call me if you’re going to be later.”

He said before taking a swig of his beer and walking back to the kitchen. Standing there shocked she looked towards the kitchen then back at Stanford.

“Did that just happen?”

Stacy’s features were streaked with confusion. Her father wasn’t usually so nice to boys that she brought around.

“Come in! Come in! I’ll double check with him and then we’ll leave okay.” 

Stacy said as he led Stanford into the modest living room. Once he sat down on their tan couch she made her way towards the kitchen.

“Are you really okay with me going to the Pine’s house to play games?”

Stacy asked seeing her father sitting at the table. She didn’t want to cause any issues with him. She loved her father dearly and if he truly wasn’t okay with this she wouldn’t push it.

“Yes. Stanford’s intentions are innocent unlike the other boys you’ve brought around.”

“I have brought TWO other boys to the house Papa! One of which is Stanley…Stanford’s TWIN BROTHER! I know that one time I was swindled made you more protective.”

Stacy walked next to him and hugged him tight.

“But you’ve raised a fighter. I can take care of anyone that crosses my path…boy or otherwise.” She said with a smirk. Her father chuckled at her “tough guy” routine.

“Please go have fun my River Rose.”

Stacy smiled as he bolted upstairs. Grabbing a small green army trunk she smiled. This contained all of her special edition versions of the game. Her dad used to play with her and so he made sure she had every collector’s edition; for now there was only three. Taking a deep breath she grabbed it and briskly made her way downstairs. She paused at the last step where she saw Stanford looking at her family pictures.

“That’s one of my favorites of my mom.” 

Stacy said softly as he looked at the picture. It was one of her raven haired mother dancing in the center of a drum circle dressed in a white gown. It reminded Stacy to be strong in her steps.

“She got real sick and passed a few years ago.” 

Stacy said her voice cracking with sadness. It was moments like this where she missed her mother so badly. She would’ve liked you. She thought to herself. Shaking her head she adjusted the trunk on her hip and smiled.

“I’m sorry for your loss Stacy.”

“Thanks Stanford. She’s the fuel for me to do great things in life.” 

Seeing the sadness in her eyes Ford rested his hand on her shoulder in comfort. He wasn’t sure what he could do to comfort her. What he didn’t know was that simple gesture made all the difference. Sniffing she gestured towards the door.

“Let’s go! We’re wasting precious game time.” She joked as he tried to take the trunk from her.

“Be careful. It’s kind of heavy.”

Stacy giggled as she watched Stanford struggled with the trunk. Grabbing the other handle she helped him grab it.

“It’s all three special editions of the game.”

“Those must be really special if they’re this heavy”

Stanford joked as he adjusted his grip on the other handle of the trunk. Both chuckling the made their way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivious Stacy is very oblivious... A interesting word with mother Pines... and a rousing conversation over a dice game  
> This chapter was based on this lovely work by http://doberart.tumblr.com/ she was the first one to bring life to my Stacy.
> 
>  
> 
> http://i67.tinypic.com/21bo4.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the bad grammer. I will do my best to clean it up as I go along. Downside to doing this all on my phone. If anyone sees anything just let me know and I shall do my best to fix it. If not it'll have to wait till I'm on a computer

"Are you sure your family will be okay with me randomly coming over?"

Stacy looked at Ford then up towards Stan.The last thing she wanted to do was to cause any issues. Her eyes widen as a boisterous laugh came from Stan up front. Looking around she was at a loss for words.

"You won't cause any issues at all Toots. Ma's always trying to get us to bring friends over.Says it's not healthy for us boys to "spend so much time together." 

"What he means is that they won't care Stacy."

Carla said as she swatted at Stan's arm. She hated how he was too forward sometimes. Stacy let out a soft giggle as she turned towards Ford.

"I really hope they don't. I mean all we're doing is playing a game."

"Mom won't care cause you're a "sweet girl" to use her vernacular. And Pa won't mind as long as we don't get in his way."

"Guess we'll find out now huh? We're here."

Stan's matter of fact tone filled the car as they were parked beside Pines' Pawn. Stacy's heart skipped a beat. Now she was outside of their home. Just a few days ago the Pines brothers were just a passing thought from school. Now she was really standing in front of their house ready to go inside. Stan hopped out and opened the girls' doors before going to open the trunk.

"Thank you Stan."

Stacy smiled as she slid out of the Stan mobile. Turning around she went to reach for her things in the trunk to be swatted at by Stan.

"We'll get it toots. You and Carla go inside."

Stacy took a deep breath as Carla wrapped her arm around her waist and led her inside. Going up through the shop Carla looked at Mr. Pines who was doing some work as she led Stacy upstairs. 

"Hello? Mrs. Pines? It's me Carla! I have someone here I'd like you too meet!"

Mrs. Pines made her way to stairs and looked a bit shocked. Seeing another girl besides Carla made her do a double take.

"Hello Carla dear. Who's this?"

"Hello ma'am. My name is Stacy Monroe. I'm here to play a game with Ford."

Stacy said straightening up her stance and holding out her hand towards her. She yelped as her hand was pulled up to the woman's eyes. As if she was trying to read a book Mrs. Pines examined her palm with extreme prejudice. Carla gave her a look as if to say let her do it. Stretching out her hand she smiled as she felt the woman's nail trace across her palm.

"Are you...you reading my palm ma'am?"

Mrs. Pines eyes widened at her question. Not too many people knew what she was doing without a immediate issue with it. With a curt nod she grabbed her other hand and began to read it as well.

"I guess my lines tell you a lot don't they?"

"You've lost someone dear to you, your mother perhaps? And you don't have too many friends, but I'm glad you've come to take a chance on my boys. They need a gal like you around. Someone has to keep them in line when I'm not around."

Mrs. Pines didn't have any focus on Carla as she reached up and rested her slender hand against Stacy's forearm. There was a smooth and motherly grip to her hand as she looked deeply into her eyes. This was not something she was playing with. This was a gift of hers just like her mothers. Taking a deep breath Stacy focused on her deep brown eyes. Was this the intensity that she had all the time?  
Or was this what happened when she used her gifts? This woman before her reminded her so much of her own mother. A soft smile broke across her features as she continued to listen to her.

"You're future lines are telling me you will be quite important to both of them. Stick to it Ms. Monroe. No matter what you decide to do with them know that it will all work out for the best." 

Stacy's eyes went from a relaxed gaze to a tense wide one. She had only just met these boys, how on earth would she be of any importance to them? Shaking her head she couldn't help but giggle hearing the boys struggling with her trunk.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you send that poor girl upstairs with mom?"

Ford asked Stan nervously as he grabbed the trunk and adjusted it sideways. Ford knew all too well the lecture Stacy was going to receive. She was a different breed their mother and they both knew that came with some odd consequences. Looking at the dorky grin on his brother he sighed grabbing one handle of the trunk. Looking at him with a frustrated glare he hoped Stan would grab the other side.

" What would you have done Ford? Gone up there with her? She would have still been bombarded by Ma anyway. That's not gonna stop for a while cause you're actually are making friends." 

Stan laughed as he saw Ford struggling with the trunk and took hold of the other side. Shaking his head he lifted it a lot more ease then his brother. Bringing it inside they paused for a moment as Filbrick Pines was standing in front of the stairs to their home.

"What are you two knuckle heads doing?"

Ford's gotta friend upstairs. This," Stanley chuckled as he raised his end of the trunk up; seeing Ford being pulled forward. 

"This is that nerdy dice game he likes and is gonna play with her."

Stanford adjusted his glasses on his face as he glared at his twin.

He hated how forward Stanley was sometimes, especially with their father. He didn't need to know absolutely everything about their lives. Shaking his head Filbrick rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I hope you'll be smarter than your brother Stanford. Don't be a idiot and be indecent to the poor broad."

Stanley winced at his father's words. Carla enjoyed what they did. He thought as he dragged Stanford up the stairs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you guys so long?"

Carla snapped as she saw the boys scuff the paint on the wall.

"Don't Do that!" Carla huffed helping them pull the trunk into the living room. 

"Wow...that is a sure a lot. I take it you'll be here for a while Stacy?"

"Yes ma'am. As long as I am allowed." She said as she sat beside the trunk and began to slowly unpack it all. 

"Stanley are you and Carla staying for dinner?"

"No Ma we're going out. Give my plate to Stacy."

Stacy's face flushed as she tried to hide behind her books. Mrs. Pines could be heard chuckling from the kitchen as Stanley kissed her cheek. Holding his arm out towards Carla as she looked at both of them.

"You'll let me know how it went okay?" 

"Okay Carla." 

Stacy chuckled softly as she finished up setting up as she watched them leave.

She couldn't believe that this was really happening. Being friends with the Pine's twins was just a passing fancy and now...now she was sitting in their house. Her eyes widened as she heard a sharp cry from the other room.

"Stanford dear will you go see what your brother needs.I'm finishing up dinner."

Stanford rolled his eyes.He always felt so weird holding his baby brother. Didn't help the kid usually cried every time he said a word to him. Stacy followed behind Stanford as he went into his parent's room.

"Is this your..." 

Stacy was cut off as Stanford picked up the crying baby boy. Seeing his uncomfortable reaction to him she smiled as she held her arms out towards him.

"Let me try."

Stacy took hold of Shermie and smiled. Holding him close against her chest she began to slowly bounce from side to side. Singing a soft tune she continued to rock him back and forth. 

"Are you a messy boy?"

Stacy asked as she felt his diaper and sighed.

"Stanford could you please go get me something to clean up your brother?He's kinda full."

Stanford nodded as he went to the changing table and gathered a few things.Ma Pines was watching her youngest and Stacy interact.

"It's quite a little miracle that he's so calm around you. Normally he doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"I've always been good with babies. Have a few cousins I've had to take care of. Guess I've just have a gift."

Stacy giggled as she gathered the things up from Stanford and laid baby Shermie on the floor. Removing his close and dirty diaper she began to clean him up and change him. She handed Stanford the dirty one she had wrapped up and smiled at his disgusted reaction. Powdering his bottom she put the new one on casually making faces at the baby the whole time. Once she was finished she dressed him again and picked him up.

"He's such a good boy."

She said in a sing song tone as she began to dance around with him. Stanford chuckled as Shermie had sneeze on Stacy. Her face contorted into a disgust response before she quickly handed him the baby to clean up.

"Stanford put your brother in his chair and go wash up.You too Stacy, wash up for dinner."

Stacy nodded as she went into the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile.It was a very typical boys bathroom. Bits and pieces of male odds and ends littered the counter. Grabbing the soap she began to wash her hands. Softly humming the ABC song to herself as she washed her hands she jumped slightly hearing a deep chuckle. Turning around she saw Stanford standing in the doorway.

"You...you sing that song to yourself as you wash?"

Stanford asked as he reached beside her for the soap. Lathering up he also hummed the song.

"Yes sir.They say that the amount of time you should scrub your hands is thirty seconds...just enough time to get through that song." 

She said as she reached towards a towel only to be quickly stopped by Stanford.

"Don't use that one. That's Stan's. We don't trust his towels."

Stanford said with a cold seriousness as he handed her a small hand towel. Stacy nodded as if to say "noted" before drying her hands and making her way back towrads the kitchen. I suppose boys will be boys.She thought to herself as she was met by Ma holding a stack of dishes. 

"Stacy, would you be a dear and help me set the table? Filbrick eats downstairs when he's busy so it'll just be the three of us."

Stacy nodded yes as she took hold of the yellow dishware from Mrs. Pines' arms. Without thinking twice she began to set the table. 

"Ma...that isn't fair to make Stacy do all the work."

Stanford said as he walked in on her finishing up the table. She smiled as she pulled out his chair for him.

"Well if you weren't so rude Stanford Pines she wouldn't be doing all the work now would she?"

Ma said matter of factly as she handed him the oven-mits and her casserole dish. Stanford fumbled as he put it down on the table. 

"I don't mind helping. You guys are providing so much for me it's the least I could do."

Stacy couldn't help but chuckle. If they only knew that being helpful was something her mother taught her. She was taught to always put others before yourself especially when making new friends. Stanford scrambled after putting the dish down on the table to pull out Stacy's chair for her.

"Thank you Stanford."

Stacy said with a smile as she sat down in her spot . Her trade mark smile hadn't left her face. Watching Stanford and his mother banter a bit back and forth she couldn't help but love it. There was something about a mother child interaction that was just so beautiful. 

"Now lets say grace." Ma said looking at Stacy. Taking a deep breath she bowed her head. 

"Dear Lord and Lady, Bless the food we are about to receive. And bless the hands that prepared it. Amen"

Ma and Stanford repeated their "amen" and began to serve everyone. Stacy always felt weird when making prayers. But her mother taught her to respect people's beliefs without losing any faith to your own. She couldn't help smile as she saw Mrs. Pines telling Ford to straighten up because they had company. 

"So Stacy,"

Mrs. Pines asked as she jumped slightly. 

"Tell me a bit about yourself. Anything you'd like to share." 

Well I’m the daughter of a Hippie stay at home mother and a police officer father.”

“Don’t let Filbrick hear that. He’s already paranoid about new people.” 

Stanford forced a laugh to hide the serious tone of his mother. Stacy noticed and chuckled softly too trying to lighten the mood. Stacy grabbed the casserole and began to slice it up taking the smallest piece. 

“Let me take this downstairs.” Ma said as she gathered the rest of things for Filbrick and made her way downstairs. Stacy looked at Ford and smiled. She wasn’t sure what else to say or do. She was very bad at situations like this.

“Does…your father always eat while working? Or does he come up here to eat some nights?”

Stacy asked as she looked up from her plate of food. She didn’t wish to be inappropriate but it seemed like Filbrick was distant from the family. Stanford took a deep breath as he stretched around his chair.

“Pa’s a man very keen on making money. If that means he keeps the shop open a bit longer then he does.”

Stanford’s tone was rather cold as he spoke about his father. Maybe she was right and not all was well in the Pine’s house. She thought to herself before shaking her head. Without thinking she reached over and grabbed Stanford’s hand.

“It’s okay. We’re here to enjoy ourselves not to worry about home stuff.”

Stacy accentuated her sentence by squeezing his hand. She giggled seeing Ma come upstairs. Ma Pines reminded her very much of her own mother. It made her happy to have a motherly warmth in her life again.

“Well he’s all settled.” She said as Stacy pulled her hand away from Stanford’s. Her smile widened as she sat back at the table.

“So Stacy,”

Ma adjusted her things on the table. Stacy all but froze. Did she see her holding hands? Did it really matter? She was the one that said I would be important to her boys. She thought in a panic as she nodded in response.

“What’s a gall like you wanna do with her life? Any plans for the future?”

“I…I really want to become a teacher. And since English is my strong suit I figured I would teach high school English.”  
Stacy was always nervous about saying what her dreams were. She knew that teachers didn’t make a lot in the way of money. Her mother used to say “Do what you love and money will follow” and those words helped pushed her towards teaching.

“You would make a lovely teacher Stacy.” 

Ma said with a smile as she began to slowly eat. The rest of dinner was rather quiet. Stacy occasionally opened her mouth to start speaking but her nerves got the better of her. She silently ate her small piece of casserole and smiled.

“Thank you so much Mrs. Pines…”

“Please call me Caryn.”

“Thank you Caryn. It was delicious.”

Stacy rose to her feet and began to gather up her dishes. Caryn looked at her son as if to say “don’t let her do this” before kicking under the table. Stacy’s eyes widened as she saw Stanford flinch. Shaking her head she finished gathering the dishes and making her way to the sink. Stanford followed behind her and drew the water.

“I can wash them for you Stacy.”

“Actually if you could dry them and put them away. I kinda like washing them.” 

Stacy chuckled trying to hide her blush. Soaping up the sink she let out a soft sigh as the heated water hit her cool hands. She began to hum as she scrubbed the dishes in the soapy sink and rinsing them in the empty side. Stanford noticed the tune and hummed along as he dried and put things away. Caryn smiled seeing his son actually enjoying himself.

“Thank you for your help Stanford.” 

Stacy said as she rinsed all the suds off of her hands and wrists. She didn’t mind doing the household chores. It was something that brought her peace of mind. 

“Anytime Stacy…”

Stanford’s eyes lingered on her smiling face for a moment. Realizing he had looked for too long he walked towards the living room.

“Did you…did you wish to actually play? Or did you want to create first?”

Stanford asked turning his back towards her tote. Stacy walked in front of him and smiled. 

“I’m hoping to actually get to play. We can set up for a short game. Then next time we can come up with something a bit more complex.”  
Stacy said kneeling down by her trunk of games. Grabbing the first version she began to set things up. Dice…graph paper…books. You name it it was in this trunk.

“Are you going to be the story master for the evening Ford?”

Stacy looked up at him from her place on the floor. It was nice to see someone was excited as she was to play the game. It wasn't too often she met someone with similar interest like this. Ford looked down and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Stacy" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the ride home Stan."

Stacy chuckled from the back seat. Stan had gotten home to see the two of them still playing their game. At least someone remembered that she needed to go home at some time. Stan turned back and waved at the two of them.

"Not a problem Toots. Glad it wasn't too much later or your dad will be after ol' Sixer here." 

Stanford curled against the window. Their "short game" ended up being more in depth their they expected. Neither of them thought about it until Stan arrived home at ten o'clock. The ride was silent as they drove down the eerily empty streets. It didn't help they both heard the stern lecture from Filbrick about being disrespectful to my father and not being home properly. Stacy smiled resting her hand on Stanford's arm as if to say thank you. Stan pulled up in front of her house. 

"We're here Toots. Sixer go walk her to the door."

Stanford got out of the car and went to open her side of the door. Stacy smiled as she slid out of the car and walked out towards the door with Stanford. 

"Thank you so much Stanford for your kindness today. I'm glad I finally found someone to play with."

"No thank you Stacy. It means the world to have a friend with the same interests as me."

Stacy's cheeks darkened as she heard him say friend. It was nice that a little game helped them to final become friends. Stacy reached up and hugged him tight.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." 

Stanford stood at the door until Stacy was inside. Walking back to the car he sat in the front seat. 

"Well that was cute. When's the wedding?"

Stanford grunted as he punched his brother in the arm. They drove home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few days of them playing games and hanging out. Stan and Carla feel it isn't right for them to be spending so much time together inside.  
> Carla suggests that they all go out to the boardwalk. We start this chapter with Carla trying to help Stacy get ready for their outing. Thanks to Bitinsane from tumblr for the wonderful art
> 
>    
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ru3zeu)

“Carla I’m not going to wear that awful looking thing.”

Stacy looked up at the ever excited Carla who was holding up a bright pink dress. She had it in her head that their trip to the boardwalk was different. There was suddenly a need to get dressed in something special. Stacy was oblivious and didn’t understand that Carla and Stan were pushing Ford and her closer and closer to see what would happen.

“Come on Stacy! You never wear anything but green.”

“Hmm…let me guess why Carla…maybe it’s because green is my favorite color is green?”

Stacy sighed as she continued to look through her closet. Carla let out an exacerbated sigh as she helped Stacy pull through her clothes. Her eyes widened as she saw a plaid jumper and squealed with delight. This was it. This was what she was going to wear. Carla thought as she turned towards Stacy.

“When did you get this?”

Stacy turned to see the jumper. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it. That’s mom’s jumper. She thought as she reached out and touched it. Her eyes began to water as she turned away from Carla. Wiping her eyes she didn’t want her to see her like this.

“It’s your mother’s isn’t it?”

Carla rested her hand on Stacy’s shoulder. She was one of the few people that understood her relationship with her mother. Taking a deep breath Stacy took a hold of Carla’s hand and smiled.

“We both got them for an outing we were supposed to have before she got so sick. It came with a small sweater too.” She said as she rummaged around and pulled out a small knitted sweater. Holding it up against her body it rested right under her chest. 

“I think that would look lovely. She’d want you to wear it.” 

Carla’s voice filled with a soft sense of excitement. This was something that screamed her. It didn’t hurt that Ford liked color. Carla giggled softly as she was lost in her own thoughts. After holding the jumper for a few minutes a soft smile streaked across her delicate features. Stacy nodded as she grabbed the jumper and made her way to the bathroom. She couldn’t believe after all this time that she was finally going to wear this. I guess it’s time to start living like you wanted me to. She thought to herself as she folded the jumper enough to get into it. Sliding her legs into it she unwrapped the jumper against her body and smiled sliding the straps snuggly against her shoulders. 

“What do you think Carla?” 

Stacy slowly walked out into her room. Her raven hair out of its trademark braid as it waved down her shoulders. This was truly out of character for her; and Carla loved it. Squealing with delight she hugged Stacy tightly.

“I take it you like it then?” Stacy chuckled as she pulled away from Carla. Being super emotional she wasn’t sure how to ever react to her.

“You look amazing Stacy.”

Carla squealed again with delight. It had been far too long since she had seen her dress in something that wasn’t an oversize dress. This actually fit against her curvy body and made her look like the beautiful young woman Carla knew her to be. It was hard for Carla to remember that not everyone cared about their looks the way she did. Stacy was only doing this because she demanded a new look.

“I guess this is it then….”

A loud car horn blared from outside. It must be the boys. She thought to herself as she walked slowly towards the window. Seeing the red car parked out front and a grey shirt Ford walking up towards the door. 

The boys are here Stacy. " She called from beside her. Stan and Ford were below pushing each other around. It was nice to see them getting along. Stacy thought as she shook her head and gathered her things in her purse. It was a small bag with everything you could fit in it. She had snacks, first aid kit, pen and paper, along with many things to fill it. She smiled seeing Carla's bright smile. It was moments like this where their friendship was proven solid. She knew that Carla was just as excited to be out with her as she was to be out with her boyfriend. Grabbing her arm Stacy took Carla downstairs. She giggled as she heard someone knock at the door. 

"Be safe Stacy," 

The deep voice of her papa filled the air. She turned towards the kitchen and smiled seeing him. He was holding his chest like a proud father. His little girl was finally exploring the world and not just hiding behind her studies. He had great faith in his daughter but that wasn't without worry. She was so bright and he was afraid she wouldn't go out and about interacting with others. 

"I always am Papa,"

Stacy said as she walked over and kissed his cheek. She giggled as Carla opened the door to see the bickering Pines Twins. "Hello boys," Carla smiled. Reaching up she poked Stanford in the nose before kissing Stanley. Stacy slowly walked out behind her. Looking at stanford's face her eyes widened. He was stairing at her. Was this a good thing? She thought to herself as she spun around slowly. "Wow toots. You clean up real nice. Doesn't she Sixer?" 

"You look different Stacy. It's nice" Stanford said softly as he shook his head and walked to the car. Stacy blushed softly as she followed behind him. Once Stanford opened the door for her she slid in and smiled.

"Thank you"she said as adjusted herself in the seat.


End file.
